


Proclamations

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospital, Injury, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: How could he be so frustratingly oblivious.





	Proclamations

Penelope stood at the foot of the hospital bed, anger flushing her skin as mascara stained tears raced down her cheeks. It was too much! Too much of seeing this man throw himself into this degree of danger over and over again. It was clear now that he didn’t value his own life as much as he valued all of theirs and she wondered how to make him see. “Will you _please_ accept that you are important to other people and stop _trying_ to die?”

“I’m not.”

She raised her fists in the air, she wasn’t by nature a particularly violent person, but this man was so amazingly frustrating. “You are important to all of us.”

His eyes darted to the side, disbelief coloring his features.

“You are important to _me_!”

His eyes came up to meet hers at that. “What? Why?”

“Because I love you, damnit!” It burst out so fast, she gasped, a hand moving to cover her mouth. “Because I love you.” She repeated after a moment, softer. “And it’s really hard to love someone who just wants to die.”


End file.
